This Weapon Is Your Life
by chawk1993
Summary: *ONE-SHOT**Set after TCW S2E11 Lightsaber Lost* After her adventure in Coruscant Underworld which lead her to her missing lightsabre, Ahsoka passes on what she has learned to a class of Yoda's younglings.


**A/N:** _Hi all! I came up with this after watching the Clone Wars episodes Lightsaber Lost and Assassin. I loved the ending of Lightsaber Lost because it shows Ahsoka realising that she can pass on what Anakin (and Obi-Wan) have taught her about not losing her lightsabre. This is of course, before she obtains her shoto in season 3. This one-shot takes place directly after Lightsaber Lost ends. Also, this fic is unedited so there will be number of errors.  
_

* * *

 **This Weapon is your Life**

* * *

Ahsoka was glad to have gotten her lightsabre back. The younglings before her looked at her admiringly as she told them of her adventure and some of the teachings that Anakin had taught her and what he'd always told her after every lightsabre training session, _"This weapon is your life."_

"Whoa." The gathered younglings said in unison as Ahsoka finished her tale.

"Padawan Tano?" inquired a Rodian boy on Ahsoka's left.

"Yes?" Ahsoka said kindly.

"Does Master Skywalker ever lose his lightsabre?"

"You cannot begin to imagine how many stories I could tell you about that. I think Master Obi-Wan might have some stories too seeing as he did teach Master Skywalker."

Outside in the corridor, Anakin walked around the corner and stopped when he heard Ahsoka's voice.

"… _All masters are different and Master Skywalker is more unique then most…"_

Anakin quietly headed towards the sound of Ahsoka's voice and stopped in the doorway of the classroom she occupied. He watched as she recounted a couple of their adventures and how she was able to use her lightsabre to accomplish her parts during the mission.

He was proud of her for everything she had accomplished. She was shaping to be quite the Jedi, even if she did occasionally get herself into trouble. He watched as half a dozen hands shot up in the air. Ahsoka answered each question with ease and provided each child with an answer they could understand and use as they progressed in their training.

Off to the side and out of Anakin's line of sight, Yoda stood listening as Ahsoka advised his class of younglings what they should do if they did end up looking their weapons.

"Number one rule: don't panic. If you panic then you get scolded by your master and then you have to build a new lightsabre."

A few hands shot up in the air again. Ahsoka pointed to a Twi'lek girl.

"Are there any more rules for not losing a lightsabre?"

"Plenty. I've learned that you must keep an eye on your enemy at all times, regardless is there is no one is around."

" _Wise advice, Ahsoka."_

Ahsoka jumped and turned to see Anakin leaning against the doorway, a lazy smile on his face. She scowled at him before turning back to her flock of students. "Younglings, I assume you know my master, Anakin Skywalker?"

"Hello Master Anakin." The younglings chorused.

Anakin beamed. "Hello little ones. I hope you have been behaving yourselves for my Padawan."

The younglings giggled at the sour look Ahsoka gave her master.

From his place off to the side, Yoda smiled. It was good to see that Tano and Skywalker were teaching the younglings something so useful.

A youngling raised their hand.

"Arey?" Ahsoka pointed.

"Master Skywalker?" The young human girl asked timidly.

"Yes, little one?"

"Are many of the stories Ahsoka told us true?"

"What stories?" Anakin asked.

"That you always have a way of finding ways to _lose_ your lightsabre?"

Anakin stiffened and turned a steely look on Ahsoka who smirked, glad to have gotten under her master's skin for once. "I wouldn't say I _intentionally_ lose it," he shrugged, trying not to go on the defensive in front of such cute kids. "I think of it as more of an accident." He wanted to mention the incident in the Senate Building but held his tongue. Experience told him that being a youngling and knowing someone else's secret was the worst mix in the history of secret keeping.

Ahsoka found herself rolling her eyes. Trust Anakin to tell a group of inexperienced younglings that losing one's lightsabre was a _good_ thing.

"Please excuse my master," Ahsoka butted in. "I think he's seen _too much_ combat and arrested one too many crims to last him a lifetime." She shot Anakin with a look of warning.

From where he was standing, Master Yoda was struggling to keep a straight face. He knew that Anakin had forged a strong bond with his Padawan over a short period of time but he feared what would happen when Anakin eventually had to let her go. The elderly Grand Jedi Master knew it was going to happen but when or how he was not positive. He knew Ahsoka would never become a full-fledged Jedi Knight and serve alongside her master. However, things could change as he always said, _"Always in motion is the future."_ He watched fondly as his class of younglings swarmed around the younger Jedi pair. There was no one better teach the younglings about lightsabre ownership then Anakin and Ahsoka.

* * *

Half an hour later, Anakin and Ahsoka found themselves in the hangar where their fighters were stationed.

"That was what I call fun." Anakin commented as he did a few repairs to the underbelly of his fighter.

"Fun?" Ahsoka said, screwing up her nose. "You call barging into my lecture 'fun'?"

"Anything to get over the arrest we made this morning." Anakin commented as Ahsoka handed him a wrench.

"You mean 'you', right?" Ahsoka said in an undertone.

"Okay then, me. You seemed to know _exactly_ what you were talking about in there." Anakin commented as he pulled himself out from under his ship.

"Maybe I have more of a brain then you." The comment came out harsher then Ahsoka had intended. Luckily, Anakin didn't seem fazed by it.

"Perhaps." He shrugged before he pushed himself back under the fighter.

There was silence for a moment.

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"When you were my age, did you _ever_ lose your lightsabre?"

Anakin resisted the urge to groan and roll his eyes. They had been talking about the subject almost all day. "All the time. You should have heard Obi-Wan. His lectures would go on and on and on."

Ahsoka could imagine all too vividly. Anakin's lecturing of her weren't nearly as bad. They were tolerable to say the least but Obi-Wan's lectures were legendary and that was staying something. "Did you learn your lesson?" she prompted.

There was silence from Anakin for a long, agonising moment.

"On what occasion?" he asked. "There are plenty to choose from?"

Ahsoka pondered this. "You pick one." She said at last.

"I think I learned my lesson the time I got my arm stuck on a conveyor belt in a droid factory just prior to the first battle on Geonosis. My lightsabre got destroyed in the process."

Anakin had wanted to say the Senate Hostage Crisis but didn't.

"Ah, this the one where your arm got stuck? And by that, I mean, this is _before_ you lost your arm to Dooku."

"Yep. Senator Amidala has been telling you stories again."

"Nope." Ahsoka said.

Anakin pulled him out from under his fighter just enough to eye her. "She hasn't?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No. R2 told me. He was there too, don't forget."

Anakin turned his head as his faithful droid made an attempt to explain himself.

" _Don't look at me that way! She was pressuring me!"_ The droid beeped.

Anakin looked at his Padawan. "Were you pressuring him?"

"No," Ahsoka shot back. "I _asked_ him, ever so nicely and he said yes."

Anakin had come to know when Ahsoka was lying and when she wasn't. He then looked over at R2. "R2." He said, raising his eyebrows.

R2 immediately gave in. _"I lied?"_

Anakin smirked. "It's alright, buddy. I know. I don't like reliving those memories either."

R2 beeped in agreement.

Ahsoka saw the sad look cross Anakin's face before watching it disappear a moment later. She had learned a long time ago that when Anakin got that look of longing on his face, you didn't ask questions.

"Hand me and that bolt and I think this baby is ready for another battle."

Ahsoka handed him the bolt that was sitting next to her foot.

"There we go." Anakin slid out and sat up. His face was covered in engine grease but he didn't seem to notice. He looked over to see the look Ahsoka was giving him.

"What?"

Ahsoka pursed her lips and shook her head before she reached for a rag and wiped the grease from her master's face. "There."

"Thanks."

Ahsoka nodded. "Were you always tinkering as a child?"

"You're full of questions today, Snips."

Ahsoka shrugged. "I learned a lot today."

Anakin nodded. "I'm glad you did even if you won't tell me what you did."

Ahsoka felt as if he was avoiding her question about tinkering but let it go. "I hope you gave that thug a good talkin' to."

Anakin smirked. "Would it make any difference if I said no?"

"Not really."

Anakin smiled and patted his Padawan on the shoulder as the pair and R2 headed out of the hangar and towards the cafeteria.

* * *

 _This is a ONE-SHOT and will NOT be updated._


End file.
